The present invention relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to nano-enabled memory devices and charge carrying arrays.
An interest exists in industry in developing low cost electronics, and in particular, in developing low cost, large area electronic devices. Availability of such large area electronic devices could revolutionize a variety of technology areas, ranging from civil to military applications. Example applications for such devices include driving circuitry for active matrix liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and other types of matrix displays, smart libraries, credit cards, radio-frequency identification tags for smart price and inventory tags, security screening/surveillance or highway traffic monitoring systems, large area sensor arrays, and the like.
Accordingly, what is needed are higher performance conductive or semiconductive materials and devices, and methods and systems for producing lower-cost, high performance electronic devices and components.
Furthermore, what is needed are high performance TFTs that can be applied to plastics and other substrates requiring low process temperatures.
What is also needed is a production scalable method for fabrication of nanoscale semiconductor devices than can be used as high performance TFTs.
Furthermore, what are needed are improved, longer lasting non-volatile memory devices, and printing devices having greater resolution.